


How AVALANCHE Afforded Explosives

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink: My blood runs cold/My memory has just been sold/My angel is the centerfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	How AVALANCHE Afforded Explosives

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted August 9, 2008](http://springkink.livejournal.com/766212.html?thread=7425028#t7425028)

"Is this enough, Jessie?" Tifa's brown eyes were nervous as she handed over the neat stack of gil.

Jessie's eyes lit up, much like the explosion she had planned. "Oh, yes, thank you!" She tucked it away in a pocket. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, odd jobs, here and there," Tifa said with a wave as she headed behind the bar.

Jessie went downstairs into the secret hide-out to get her order together. She noticed Wedge and Biggs staring bug-eyed at one of their magazines in the corner. She rolled her eyes. "Boys, you know none of those are real," she taunted.

"Um..." Wedge was blushing furiously.

"I don't think you'd say that if you saw this," Biggs said, turning the magazine sideways and presenting the centerfold.

Jessie felt her jaw drop. So THAT'S where Tifa got the money!


End file.
